


The Smallest Spark

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Undertale AU, also do you know. i love grillby very much., also there will definitely be references to other bitties and there will be links, i also love bittybones very much, i've already tried grillby as the bittybones now it's my turn, it's just my tiny self insert having 4 dads, no beta we die like writers, oh yeah! unless otherwise stated all the bitties are children. they are all Babies, teen rating for the occasional cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: Just some peeks into the day to day life of four fire monsters, and their itty bitty human.(Inspired byFuzzy Feelingsby Maiou! It's good! Go read it!)





	1. Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I really hope y'all enjoys this. Just know that this is a prompt based fic, and I only have so many ideas, so send some of yours in! Also know, updates are gonna be pretty sporadic, as this is really just something I'm doing for fun. Thanks for giving this a look!
> 
> Character Names:  
> Undertale!Grillby = Grillby  
> Underfell!Grillby = Flint  
> Underswap!Grillby = Emb  
> Outerswap!Grillby = Andro  
> Underfell!Sans = Cherry
> 
> Okay okay second note, these are all my own personal interpretations of these aus. So Cherry is not an abused little Sans ok? Ok. He and his brother have a loving healthy relationship that is of two siblings who would die for each other, but also trip each other into the snow. That's all I wanted to say.

It was a lovely morning, the sun shining, and not a cloud in the sky. Inside, everything was calm. Most of the household’s inhabitants were not morning people, working late into the night. Luckily, the one monster who _was_ a morning person understood this. 

But not today. Today was monday. 

“Up, up! I am making breakfast, and none of you will miss it!” Emb shouted cheerfully, peeking into every room to make sure no one fell back to sleep.

In one of the rooms, he tutted, and pulled the sheets off, revealing a purple fire monster. Laughing at the Flint’s grumbles, Emb dropped the sheets and ambled towards the shelves. Ignoring the monster’s venomous glare, he peered at the small cottage on the lowest shelf and tapped on it gently.

“Time to get up sunshine,” Emb cooed “Breakfast is almost ready~.”

Slowly, the cottage door creaked open, and a tiny figure stumbled out. Rubbing their eyes, they squinted blearily at the soft yellow fire monster. Humming discontentedly, the little human practically tumbled into Emb’s outstretched hands. “ ‘s Monday?” They quietly asked, laying down sleepily.

“Mmhm, but don’t go back to sleep just yet!” He replied, nudging them with finger, only to smile softly as they caught, and proceeded to smush their face into it.

In the kitchen, two other fire elementals had woken with far less trouble than Flint. “Good morning you two!” Emb greeted them with a nod, and lowered the little human onto the counter. 

Before they could whine at the loss of heat, they were scooped up by another pair of hands, this one looking like the night sky. “Keys, it’s time to get up.” Was the only warning they got before being covered in kisses. Giggling, the human half-heartedly tried to push the monster away, but that didn’t stop the onslaught. Finally opening their eyes, Keys mock glared at the monster. 

“Finally up, are we?” Grillby commented, and Keys rolled over to stick their tongue out at him.

About to reply, they were distracted by another kiss. “Andro nooooooo...” Keys whined,rolling back over and pushing away the starry flame monster.

As the three entertained themselves, Emb placed the finished breakfast feast on the table. “And-” He was cut off by the last member of their little family plopping himself into a chair. Huffing, Emb continued: “Breakfast is served!”

Breakfast was calm affair, the monster’s quiet chatter breaking the morning silence. Afterwards? Not so much.

“Keys, you know it’s bath time. Come on and we can get this over with.”

Keys, hidden beneath the bookshelf, did not respond. They were more focused on trying to get behind the TV stand, without leaving any traces of syrup. As such, they didn’t expect for their hiding place to literally be lifted away, squeaking and running for the next piece of furniture. They didn’t get too far, doubly surprised to find themself surrounded by a dark red glow. 

Letting out a small “Darn,” as they were dropped into Flint’s hands, the bitty human aimed a stink eye at the perpetrator. They hadn’t even noticed Cherry come in, but quickly brightened up seeing their friends riding on his shoulder. Waving, Keys grinned at the one they received in turn.

“Ah, thank you. You’ve saved us a lotta time.” Flint murmured, leaning down and quickly pecking the shorter skeleton (who quickly turned the color of his namesake), before turning his attention back to his syrup-cover bitty, “And as for you, bath time.”

Their grumbles and groans could be heard all the way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:  
> Emb, banging pots and pans together: Wake! Up! Wake! Up!  
> Flint: :/  
> Keys: zzzzz  
> ~~~  
> Flint: Bathtime u lil shit  
> Keys: No!  
> Cherry, yeeting Keys into Flints hand: lmao  
> Flint: **_Bathtime u lil shit_**  
>  ~~~
> 
> Haha, hope y'all like this! If you just wanna. Yell at me abt this comment, or yell into my tumblr inbox!  
> It's [@undertaleatnight! ](https://undertaleatnight.tumblr.com/)  
> And if you have any prompt ideas, yell at me abt those too! I would love to hear them.
> 
> Funfact of the chapter: The only reason Emb wakes everyone up earlier on monday is because the other 3 close down their bars earlier on sunday, and take mondays off. Emb cooks breakfast, but after the first two times of everyone missing breakfast, he's taken it upon himself to wake them up.  
> (Emb owns a teashop, Grillby, Flint, and Andro all own different bars.)


	2. Adopted! Sorta... (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sneakers sneaking.... Except it's less sneakers, and more bitties! Scratch that, just one bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone's getting adopted? Who knows! I sure don't.
> 
> Undertale!Grillby = Grillby  
> Underfell!Grillby = Flint
> 
> //P.S. Keys isn't named in this one! That's to be a whole 'nother.... Drabble? Story?? What exactly are these call, anyways???

“The hell did’ja drag me here for?” Flint grumbled, scowling at the brightly colored adoption center.

Grillby aimed a look at his counterpart, replying: “.....making sure you would get along.”

Scoffing, he only shook his head. Not his problem if he couldn’t get along with a bitty. Following in after Grillby, Flint ignored the owner’s welcoming spiel, opting to sit on the center’s couch. Looking over the place, he saw something quite a bit different from what had been advertised on other bitty centers.

“What’s up with the whole mix ‘nd match thing you got going on.” He interrupted, arching a flaming eyebrow at the owner.

“Oh!” The jellyfish monster notably perked up, “Well, this is one of a few new centers to see if human and monster bitties from different …..” She paused, fumbling for a better word, “ different sets, I suppose, can get along.”

Flint tuned out the monster as she began rambling, staring over the center once more. It certainly wasn't his kind of place, but he could see how some might find it charming.  
~  
The little human’s attention was caught by the sound of the door opening, but they knew that the toriel really couldn't blame them. After all, someone had come in! 

That meant one of them might get adopted today.

Scrambling off with the other children, they sprinted to try and see who had come in. Surprisingly, it wasn't one, but two monsters! Only one was talking to May, the other simply sitting and looking over the center. Maybe they would both adopt? Then two of them could leave!

Even if it would take awhile.

The bitty mentally shrugged. Technicalities.

But most importantly, the monsters looked warm. And they were cold. Particularly cold today. Of course, one of the grillbys probably wouldn't mind a human shadow for the day, but they always felt weird about asking. They felt even weirder about following.

So, slipping away from the crowd, and under the radar of the many watchful eyes, the little human escaped the pen. As they got closer to the monster sitting down, they grew a little warier. They did not want to get caught now.

Peeking from behind the couch pillow, they listened to the conversation, and plotted. The monster currently sitting had a jacket pocket that definitely looked big enough... Tuning back in, it seemed May was talking about different types. She was definitely rambling, not letting the other get much of a word in. Satisfied that the monsters were well distracted, the little human crept across the couch cushion.

Reaching their destination, they paused. The monster was, as they hoped, very warm! They didn't feel as cold, and they hadn’t even gotten in yet. Slipping into the jacket pocket, they were pleased to find it was bigger than they thought, and curled up happily.

Warmed to the SOUL, the little human soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flint: >:/  
> Grillby: :)  
> Flint: >:/  
> ~~~  
> Keys, seeing monsters made of fire: Hmmm  
> Keys, spotting a pocket on the monsters made of fire:   
> ~~~
> 
> I have no idea when part 2 is coming  
> But hey! Look! I drew [Flint](https://undertaleatnight.tumblr.com/post/183056043754/flamin-hot) and [ Cherry](https://undertaleatnight.tumblr.com/post/183043563639/a-boy-and-also-my-own-interpretation-of)! _Though i have just now realized that I forgot Flint's glasses. It's fine. **This is ok :')**_
> 
>  **Funfact of the chapter:** Human bitties and Monster bitties both exist in this world! Though they're typically kept to different shops. Monsters usually adopt human bitties and vice versa because. It's kinda weird to see a tiny version of your species. Cute, but weird.  
>  **Funfact _(2!!!)_ of the chapter:** Bitties kinda have certain traits that'll make them seek out certain people? Like with Keys being so cold, or an energetic bitty wanting preferring an energetic person! I'm not sure if I got that across well enough (╯︵╰,)


	3. Author's Note

haha im so sorry to anyone of y'all who's a. expected an update and b. got a ton of emails. 

For some reason, the 1st chapter's notes have appeared in the second chapter, and I have no idea if it's just me or not, but it's really buggin' me, so i tried to fix it.

As far as I can tell?

it is not =.=

so i'm just gonna.... leave it be, n hope it takes care of itself soon. As far as the next chapter? I've gotta 4th of that done. It's gonna be the same prompt! Just with different grillbies, and i plan to post that all at the same time. 

So, it may take a bit, esp. with me trying to catch up on schoolwork and the likes @~@

But uh, yeah! Sorry 'bout the not-update, but this'll be deleted when the new chapter comes round! So! So...! So.............!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to end an author's note lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary:  
> Emb, banging pots and pans together: Wake! Up! Wake! Up!  
> Flint: :/  
> Keys: zzzzz  
> ~~~  
> Flint: Bathtime u lil shit  
> Keys: No!  
> Cherry, yeeting Keys into Flints hand: lmao  
> Flint: _**Bathtime u lil shit**_  
>  ~~~
> 
> Haha, hope y'all like this! If you just wanna. Yell at me abt this comment, or yell into my tumblr inbox!  
> [It's @undertaleatnight!](https://undertaleatnight.tumblr.com/)  
> And if you have any prompt ideas, yell at me abt those too! I would love to hear them.
> 
> Funfact of the chapter: The only reason Emb wakes everyone up earlier on monday is because the other 3 close down their bars earlier on sunday, and take mondays off. Emb cooks breakfast, but after the first two times of everyone missing breakfast, he's taken it upon himself to wake them up.  
> (Emb owns a teashop, Grillby, Flint, and Andro all own different bars.)


End file.
